Not a Nightmare No More
by Astrid748
Summary: The Freddle Triplets are fed up with being nightmares, and their unloving father doesn't help. So, the triplets go to their Uncle Freddy - whom they've only heard of in stories their father told them - to learn how to change their ways. Oneshot.


**Woo… Yay… Another story. I have a list of like seven or eight to write. Yay. Okay, I'm tired and writing is probably the only thing that gets me to sleep, plus I have a lot of inspiration when I'm tired.**

 **I haven't seen any real nightmare freddles designs, except tiny fluffy cute bears that stick to Freddy… So yeah, in my head, they look like dirtier, scruffier, more beaten up, 12 year old Human!Freddies. Yes, they're 12. They're triplets. And Freddy is their uncle. Deal with it.**

 **Human designs (descriptions and visuals) by Pole-bear, Fnaf belongs to Scott Cawthon.**

 **Please review! Enjoy!**

* * *

Eight nights. They hadn't even gotten to move for one and a third of them. Each of the Freddle triplets – each in order of age, too, going Finn, Fabian and Floyd – sighed deeply, watching as their father, Neddy, jump onto the bed, only to be warded off by whoever they were trying to gets flashlight. Neddy jumped back under the bed.

"That flashlight…" Neddy growled. "Finn, go up there. We're going as fast as we can, no stops."

Fabian and Floyd gave their eldest brother a worried look when he dejectedly stood up, not even bothering to mutter comments about how much he hates what he did and so and so under his breath. He silently swung himself onto the bed, both of his brothers whispering to each other even more worriedly.

"He really hates it here, doesn't he?" Floyd whispered.

"We all do," Fabian agreed.

"Fabian, you're next," Neddy's voice came quiet but strictly through the darkness. "Now."

Fabian sighed and went to meet his brother. Floyd ducked his head slightly. He hated being alone with Neddy. None of the triplets called the older bear by 'dad' or 'father'. He may have been biologically, but the way he treated them was exactly the same way he treated anyone. Floyd wished he was with his Uncle Freddy, whom they had only heard stories of, and judging by the way Neddy talked about him, he didn't exactly like him.

Uncle Freddy. They could go to him.

The youngest of the Freddles was snapped from his thoughts as two electric yelps came from the bed and his two brothers jumped down again.

"We could go to Uncle Freddy," Floyd suggested. Neddy immediately called for Finn, to which he surprisingly replied, "Not now."

"Finn, I've told you before,"  
"Not now," Finn repeated. "Besides, it's 11.45. We won't get him tonight."

Neddy sighed as he realised that Finn was right. He slunk deeper under the bed in a huff. Then the triplets raised their voices just a little.

"Uncle Freddy?" Finn asked. "We've never met him before. We know next to nothing about him. How do we even know we'll be able to escape this place?"

"It's worth a shot," Fabian pointed out. "Anywhere is better than here."

"I guess," Finn mused. "As soon as the clock hits midnight, we make break for it, right?"

"Right," his two brothers repeated in agreement.

* * *

Before they knew it, 12 o'clock was upon them. They all raced for the window, jumping out and landing smoothly on their feet as quickly as possible. Then Fabian realised something.

"We have no idea where Uncle Freddy might be," the middle triplet said flatly.

"62 Redwood Gardens…" Finn muttered to himself, fiddling with a piece of paper in his hands.

A knocking at the door shook Freddy from his light sleep. His apartment was the closest to both the stairs and the door, meaning Freddy got any noise from the pizzeria. It didn't help that he was a light sleeper, either. The brown bear muttered 'you get it Bonnie…' and rolled over, jumping up when the knocking came again, only this time louder.

"Alright, fine, I'll get it," Freddy muttered to himself, knowing that Bonnie couldn't hear him, and probably couldn't even hear the knocking. He slipped on the first t-shirt, hoodie and jeans that were lying on his chair, before shuffling downstairs and unlocking the door. He was so tired and it was raining so hard that he didn't see who the people knocking were through the door. Freddy opened it to three boys who looked nearly exactly like him, except with dark brown eyes and perhaps paler skin. They were scruffier, like they fought with each other, and they were drenched.

"Come in," Freddy immediately said, sitting the three down on three seats, rushing off to get some towels. On the way, he called up the stairs for anyone who heard him. As he came back into the dining room, Bonnie appeared in the entrance.

"What are you doing, Freddy?" the lavender bunny asked.

"Are you Uncle Freddy?" Floyd asked, earning himself a small elbow by Fabian.

"Uncle Freddy?" Bonnie asked. "You mean, like, one of your brothers has had children? Or just a name kinda thing?"

"You would be Neddy's sons, wouldn't you," Freddy calmly said. When the three nodded, he just closed his eyes and nodded knowingly to himself. "So, what brings you here?"

"We're sick of trying to scare kids!" Floyd blurted out, earning himself another elbow from Fabian. To the triplet's surprise, Freddy chuckled. He seemed a lot calmer than what Neddy had told them.

"Freddy's their uncle?" Bonnie said to himself. He turned to Freddy. "So does that make me an aunt or…?"

The triplet's heads turned from side to side as they listened to Freddy and Bonnie get into a heated discussion over their relationship, ending with Bonnie saying, "You know you love me," which effectively shut Freddy up. The brown bear turned to the three again.

"Sick of trying to scare kids, huh?" he asked. "So, you came to find me on how to entertain kids…?"

"Anything is better than being nightmares," Finn said, while the other two nodded. Freddy shooed Bonnie away while he led the triplets to his room.

* * *

"I don't know what to say," Freddy started. "I'm sure this is a shock to everyone, including Neddy."

"Can you help us?" Fabian asked.

"Well," Freddy said. "First, I think I should know why you're sick of being a nightmare."

"It's horrible!" Floyd cried. "Who would want to be a nightmare?!"

"Neddy doesn't help," Finn said. "He treats us like stepping stones, just a ladder that helps him to his ultimate goal. He doesn't care about us."

All three of the triplets' heads sank. Freddy stayed still for a while, considering his options. A) He could send the kids back to Neddy, which would probably really upset them, but surely Neddy was upset…maybe… B) Let them stay here, C)… Well, there really was no option C. It was 'they stay here' or no.

Then again, Neddy was… disloyal, to say. He _would_ use others for his own use, and Freddy didn't put it past him to do that to his own children. Besides, Neddy had been mean to his own brothers, and he was the youngest of them all. Freddy stood up, a smile beginning to form on his face.

"Let's get you cleaned up, shall we?" the older bear asked, grinning a little at the triplets' beaming faces.

* * *

 **Aaaannnnddd from now on The Freddle Triplets will be ordinary characters in any story involving the kids. You know what I mean, they'll be like the other characters. Just because I love them.**

 **Please review! Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
